mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Blackburn vs. Damarques Johnson
The fight was Damarques Johnson's second straight win bonus, with Knockout of the Night after his Sub of the Night win over Edgar Garcia. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Blackburn landed a right hand early. Blackburn landed a jab and an inside leg kick to the groin and they touched gloves and continued immediately. Blackburn landed a left hook. Johnson blocked a body kick. Four fifteen. Johnson landed a right hand. Three fifty-five. Blackburn landed a good jab. Three thirty. They exchanged missing. Blackburn landed a good leg kick. Blackburn landed another inside leg kick to the groin and Johnson was taking a point and coughing. He yelled 'ow'. 'I'm good, I'm good, I'm good.' He was told that he got up to five minutes to relax and recover. They continued about a minute later. Three ten. Johnson landed a counter right hard and a knee to the body, Blackburn looked for a single-leg, pulled away from a standing kimura and broke. Two forty-five. Blackburn missed a one-two to the body. Two twenty. Johnson landed a stiff jab and another. Blackburn landed a good combination, one-two. Two minutes. Johnson landed a counter left hook. One forty. Blackburn landed a counter right of his own. Blackburn blocked a high kick, Johnson slipped and Blackburn got the takedown to guard. Johnson tied up the left arm, he was rolling for an armbar and he locked it up, Blackburn stepped up out of it and stood over him kicking the legs with one minute remaining. Blackburn kicking the legs. 'Stand them up, Danny!' They were stood up. Blackburn landed an inside leg kick. Thirty-five. Blackburn landed a good body shot. Blackburn landed a leg kick and Johnson landed a counter. Blackburn was cut on the forehead, a tiny cut. Ten. Blackburn landed a right hand to the chin. The first round ended. 'Stay to the right more with him,' Blackburn's corner told him. The second round began and they touched gloves. Blackburn landed an inside leg kick after a moment. Blackburn landed another inside leg kick. Four twenty. Blackburn landed another inside leg kick. Johnson ate a counter jab. Four minutes. Blackburn landed a jab and ate one. They exchanged missing with Johnson throwing more. Three thirty with Blackburn landing a leg kick. Blackburn landed a right hand. Johnson blocked a high kick. Three minutes with Blackburn landing a nice body kick. Blackburn landed another inside leg kick and another and that stumbled Johnson. Johnson landed a really nice uppercut. Blackburn landed a body shot and a left hand. Two thirty-five. There was a cut on Johnson's ankle, maybe an injury actually. Two fifteen. Johnson landed a right hand. Two minutes remaining with Blackburn landing a leg kick and another. Blackburn landed a stiff jab. Blackburn landed a hard body kick. Blackburn landed a right hand and a body kick as Johnson missed a combination nicely. They clinched and Blackburn got a takedown to side cotnrol with one twenty-five. Blackburn landed some short shots. He looked to lock up a triangle from there and he had a reverse mounted triangle and a kimura at the same time too dude. One minute. He landed some shots in under. Some body shots. Johnson turtled up and stood eating a combination as Blackburn broke. Thirty-five. They clinched and exchanged a knee each. Blackburn slammed Johnson to side control once more. Twenty. Ten. The second round came to an end. 'Come on, breathe, god-damn it, breathe!' 'I want my third round, Brad.' The third round began. Johnson landed a stiff jab. Blackburn shot for the single. He dumped Johnson down to guard. Johnson looked for wrist control. Four twenty. Blackburn landed an elbow. Four minutes. Johnson kept looking to control the wrist. Three thirty-fived. Johnson got a sweep right into mount. Blackburn retained half-guard with a hip-escape. Blackburn got passed to half-guard and retained guard again. Three ten. Johnson landed a hard elbow and another and Blackburnw as a bit rocked, Blackburn was bleeding badly. Johnson dropped another hard elbow and stood and landed a hard body kick and Blackburn collapsed to one knee in pain and it was all over. Blackburn shrugged, blood everywhere. Nice win for Johnson.